


Fraternity Reunion

by Edgelord (lostlikeme), MortuaryBee



Series: Full House: The Full Homo Extended Director's Cut Edition [2]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Jesse catches Joey wearing a dress.
Relationships: Joey Gladstone/Jesse Katsopolis
Series: Full House: The Full Homo Extended Director's Cut Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Fraternity Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after S3E23: Fraternity Reunion, when [Joey and Danny dress in drag](https://i.imgur.com/hMllJyh.png).

Joey is in the basement undressing when Jesse gets home from his gig. Without the wig, the dress feels even more ridiculous than it did originally - more real. Earlier today, Danny had been an excellent buffer and the reunion had been the perfect excuse, but now, with the reunion over and Danny putting the girls to bed...it’s not just a hilarious Halloween costume anymore. 

He’s a little boy caught dressing up in his mother’s clothes. Or, undressing, as it were. 

Joey drops the buckled shoe to the floor and springs off the bed when Jesse makes his entrance, standing in front of the pair of white heels like an incriminated child. 

“This isn’t what you think.”

Jesse stares at him from the stairwell landing, one hand still on the railing. He lets it go and braces himself on the wall. 

“Oh yeah?” Jesse raises an eyebrow. “How do you know what I think?”

“I don’t _know_ , but I think you think I must have finally lost it.”

Jesse breezes past the Charlie Chapman poster pinned to the wall and hooks his thumbs the belt loops of his pants. 

“I thought you’d think I’d think that, but nah.” 

“Then what do you think?”

“I think you look pretty good.” Jesse leans back to make a show of scanning him top to bottom. “And I think you know.”

“Oh, come on.” Joey takes a step back. “Stop pulling my leg.”

Jesse licks his lips.

“Might pull on more than that.”

“No, really Jess.” Joey shakes his head and waves him off. “Cut it out.”

“No, you cut - it - out.” Jesse emphasizes the catchphrase with Joey’s signature movements. “I mean it, Joe. You’re pulling it off.” 

Joey gives him a look.

“Jess, the women you date don’t dress like this.”

“So what?” Jesse shrugs. “You’re not a woman I’m dating.”

“But we are dating?”

“I wouldn’t say dating. We’re...single together.”

“Well, as long as we aren’t getting a divorce.” 

“Not until you sign a prenup.”

“Never.” 

They never talked about it. This... _thing_ going on between them. It occurs to Joey - not for the first time - that maybe they should. 

“Jess, can I ask you something?”

“You’re gonna ask anyway, so shoot.”

The words are six feet under before they make it to his lips. Joey turns around and looks at Jesse over his shoulder.

“Does this dress make my butt look big?”

“Only in the best possible way.”

The tension in the room drains like air from a popped balloon. Joey spins in a circle, marveling at the pastel dress flowing around him.

“You really like it?”

“It’s not exactly my...style, but I’m an adventurous guy.” His voice drops an octave. “And tonight, you look like an angel, baby.”

Joey laughs, cheeks hot, torn between deflection and sopping up the attention like a sponge. He succumbs to the pull in his gut.

“I guess it’s a good thing I can walk like one too.” 

A smile splits Jesse’s face that mirrors his own. 

“Maybe next time you could put on something that shows a little more skin.”

“Next time?” Joey swallows, trying to keep his thoughts from spinning out and away from him. “Well gee, I didn’t know you liked that kinda girl.”

Jesse inclines his head with a little shrug.

“I didn’t know you were that kind of girl.”

Joey curtsies and throws him a wink.

“I think I could be.”

Jesse is close enough now to catch a whiff of something flowery, pressing up against Joey from behind. When he opens his mouth to speak he’s practically purring into his ear. 

“So...do the curtains match the drapes?”

“Well that depends...” Joey’s lips quirk when Jesse’s hands fall to his hips. “Are you asking to see my living room?”

“Quit messin’ around.” Jesse looks at him from under his lashes. “I wanna know what you’re wearing under there.”

Jesse’s hands slide over Joey’s ass and then lower, hiking up the long dress until his fingers reach the hem. 

“Who says I’m wearing anything at all?” 

Jesse pushes the fabric higher, tracing the hard muscle in his thigh and exposing his hip to reveal what’s underneath. 

“ _Have mercy._ ”


End file.
